eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1430 (31 March 1997 - Part 2)
Synopsis Ted and Tony go to the station and Ted goes absolutely mad at the police when he looks at the body and he yells "what sort of girl do you think my daughter is!" Sarah is sitting in a doorway and a homeless guy called Jimmy harasses her. A woman called Lisa frightens him off and takes care of Sarah for a while, asking why she ran away, did her boyfriend knock her up or her father hit her, or maybe her father knocked her up? She asks if Sarah can phone anybody at all. Sarah says well, yes, but I don't want to worry him. Lisa looks at her and says sarcastically, no, it's not like it's an emergency or anything. Then she asks if she is hungry. Sarah says she's starving but hasn't got any money. Lisa says no problem, and then takes Sarah to a corner shop and tells her to go in, take some food and walk out as if she has paid for it, it'll be easy. Sarah asks why Lisa can't do it and she says that she's known to the shop, and they'd be watching her straight away. Sarah walks off, but Lisa calls her back, saying she'll look after Sarah's heavy winter coat and bag because she can't run if she's carrying all that weight and anything goes wrong. Sarah goes in, picks up a bunch of bananas, loaf of bread and pint of milk, and walks out successfully. She goes back to where she last saw Lisa, but she's disappeared with Sarah's coat and handbag. She stops in her tracks in shock, and someone bumps into her and she drops all the food, smashing the milk bottle. She's again feeling totally betrayed by everyone she trusted, and she wanders around shivering, and goes to a church. She changes her mind and starts to leave but the vicar appears and asks her to stay, saying she needs help, please tell him about it. He's a down to earth type, totally unlike Alistair, and he's very sympathetic. Carol and Alan are still at Robbie's bedside - he's doing as well as can be expected, and Carol and Alan are getting on very well too. Grant and Lorraine are still arguing. Grant tells Lorraine she is overreacting at Ted giving Robbie a good smack. Lorraine is horrified again, and argues her case that a good smack is never justified, just because someone's "got it coming." What if he's wrong? What if it's me? Grant doesn't answer. Lorraine wanders out and goes to see Nigel in the video shop. She chats about Ted and asks Nigel if he'd ever do something like that. Nigel says he remembers how he felt when he discovered Debs' ex had beaten her up - he just wanted him to hurt, so yes, he would in extreme circumstances - like if Clare had been raped. He tells her the aphorism "Don't judge a man until you have walked a mile in his shoes." She says very good, where did you read that? Nigel says a fortune cookie. Lorraine is still disturbed and Nigel guesses it's about Grant really. He says that's just his way, and Lorraine explains she always thought that being inside his circle of family and friends would protect her, and she felt she could hide behind him, and felt safe. But now she realises that it's no different, and if she steps out of line, she could equally be in the firing line, and she's seen him almost hit Tiffany. She goes back to the Vic and tells Grant that she's here because she wants to be, but if he ever raises a hand to her, he gets no second chance, she will be gone. Ted is moping at home and Tony is sitting there silently. Ted suddenly says why don't you just say it - if I had been a better father she wouldn't have gone. Tony declines and Ted goes on, saying no-one harms my daughter. Tony finally has to respond, and says that Ted has done more damage to both of them than anyone else ever has. Sarah ran away because she knew what you'd do if you found out, just make things ten times worse. Tony makes his escape while Ted is speechless. Tony sees Ted in the square later and apologises, saying that he just needs to lighten up a little on his kids. Sarah talks to the vicar who offers her a totally non-judgemental view of God and even says that he can't tell her what to believe or what God is, that has to come from herself. She explains all about Alistair and the "fellowship," which the vicar has heard of, and he says he recognises Alistair's "type," with a slight frown. She tells him about firstly her brother being "damned" by Alistair, then him saying the same to her. She says rather panic stricken that God just isn't there, it's all lies and when she "looks inside her heart" as he advises, there is nothing there. She leaves and calls Joe to tell him to meet her. He's pleased to see her and seems to be one of the sanest people in the square at the moment. He says she has to tell her father where she is as he's going mad, and he gives her a few tips, grinning and saying he's an expert. She asks if Robbie is OK, and Joe asks why. She explains the whole story, and says she was confused because Alistair had said that she couldn't be with him and she asks if Joe is cross. Joe laughs and says of course he's not, and then she asks if he thinks she's.. you know.... he says of course not, and she mustn't think like that. He asks where she's sleeping, and she says in a church, and she has to go back there. Joe says err, isn't that where all this trouble started! She says she has to go back, so won't come home now, but will soon. Joe asks where her coat is and gives her his, and says goodbye. She returns and there is a service on, so she joins the queue of people walking up to the middle of the church and kissing a statue of Jesus on the cross. He kneels there for ages looking up at the statue, and presumably sorts a few things out in her mind. Sarah tells the vicar that she has to go home now for her Easter service, and she wants to do it to prove something to herself and Alistair. Meanwhile Alistair is handing out Easter messages, and gives one to Sanjay, Gita and the family who are out walking. They look at him as if he's mad, and the mother points out that they are Hindu, not Christian, and Alistair says the door is always open. They look at each other, as well they might! Everyone else just drops the leaflets on the floor and ignores him. Ted phones Kathy who's having an Easter egg with Ben and Phil, and then he phones Sue again to tell her that if she sees Sarah to tell him and he's decided not to open the shop today so will be at home. Sue says he should "keep busy" and he shouts at her not to patronise him. He phones Tony, and as he is on the phone, Sarah walks back in. He tells Tony, and gives her a hug. She says she wants a bath, and goes off to have one. Tony comes round and Ted says he's leaving her alone, as she has had a "horrific ordeal" and doesn't want to push it. He says he'll arrange lunch, and Tony can come back at about 1 and they can all have lunch together and he will try to talk to her quietly, and agrees that he will have to tell her what he's done to Robbie but he doesn't want to bring the subject up. Kathy chats to Phil, saying again that Sarah must have been raped, and Phil still says they should wait and see when she returns. Ian comes round, saying he can't stay because he has a meeting, but can they look after Lucy for him, and he offers two bottles of a "good vintage" of champagne. Kathy shouts "what?" at him, and Ian suddenly realises - alcohol - and apologises profusely. Phil grins and says it's an easy mistake to make. Tony knocks on the door and tells Kathy that Sarah has just come home, and Kathy is keen to go round there and get the rape story, saying she might not want to tell a man. Tony says that Ted is trying to talk to her and they have a lot to discuss, so best to leave it for a few hours, but if they need help at all, they will call her. Sarah and Ted do have a little chat, and Sarah says that she didn't enjoy it much, and probably nor did Robbie, but it certainly wasn't rape and she's not his little girl any more, why won't he let her be a woman. Tony returns to find Sarah screaming at Ted, asking why he won't believe her and she wasn't raped at all, he's talking rubbish. Tony says you haven't told her have you? She asks what and Tony explains that Robbie is in hospital. She's amazed, and rushes off to see him. Ted is furious, but Tony says he should believe her, because she has no reason to lie. Ted goes round to Kathy's and Kathy also says the same. Ted says it's because she a Christian, she's doing that forgive and forget stuff. Kathy assures him that someone who has been raped a couple of days ago will not be able to forgive it that quickly so he should believe her side of the story, even though she also thought that at first, it seems they were wrong. In the hospital it's Alan's turn to sit with Robbie and Carol returns to the Vic to chat with Bianca and Ricky about the wedding plans. Robbie is much better and tells Alan he shouldn't stay around so much because it's not fair on Mum if he then just walks off again when he recovers. Alan says he's not with Frankie any more, and wants to come home, so Robbie says he should talk to Carol about it. The police come to interview him and Robbie asks Alan to go, as he will be fine. He tells them the entire story, about the sex as well as the assault. Then Alan turns up at the Vic and tells Carol that Robbie is being interviewed. She's furious about him leaving Robbie alone, and Alan says it was his choice, he's not a kid, he's 18 and I respected his decision. Carol is a bit subdued by this and says OK, fine. Sarah turns up at the hospital just after the police have finished, and apologises to Robbie and is really upset. She asks how anyone could have thought that it was rape, and Robbie tells her that it was her friend Alistair who told Ted what happened. She says but what did he say? Robbie says well, do you think I'd look like this if he just said we slept together? Nigel has bought Claire a computer and a large book about the Internet for Easter, and Ian offers to help him set it up, as it's a bit tricky if you don't know what you're doing, and Ian says he's have him surfing the net in no time. Nigel accepts graciously, and they sort it all out while Claire is off swimming and Nigel has managed to escape the ordeal by stuffing himself with a chocolate egg and hence saying he can't swim after just eating! Ian shows Nigel the stock market, and various useful areas, then Nigel says can't we search for "humour" instead. Ian says that's kid's stuff, and not what the Internet is for at all. Bianca suggests they have the reception in a pub, and Ricky, with characteristic imagination, suggests the Vic. Bianca says does he mind after all the things Peggy said about him, and Ricky shrugs and says why not, with his usual sensitivity. Sarah goes to give her Easter service, despite Sue trying to persuade her to go home to her father. Sarah says they've said all they need to and insists. She gives a far more lenient interpretation than Alistair's usual fire & brimstone damnation ideas, and as she's saying that no one person should put themselves above others, and all should be humble, and God is the only person allowed to judge them, and becoming particularly forgiving, Alistair tries to shut her up. She says she hasn't finished and adds that she has done something bad recently, and came to Alistair looking for comfort and help, but all she got was condemnation. Alistair says that unfortunately Sarah has sinned so badly that she is no longer welcome in the kingdom of heaven, but she still has a use as a salutary lesson to the rest of us... Sarah interrupts, saying he has been lying to them all along, and you got us to celebrate your "engagement" when you've been sleeping with Sue for ages too. Credits Main cast *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Ted Hills - Brian Croucher *Carol Jackson - Alan Jackson *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen Guest cast * Jimmy - * Lisa - * Allister Matthews - Neil Clark * Sue - Charlotte Bellamy Notes This episode was shown at 8:30pm Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns